Same Fear
by dreamcoloredgift
Summary: What Stinger and Hammie didn't know is that both of them were plagued with dreams of one of them dying. A Stinger/Hammie fanfiction story.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1/9**

It was that time of the day again where the Kyurangers were listening to Commander Shou Ronpo as he laid out the plans for their next operation of liberating another sector of Planet Earth. But one thing was noticeable to almost everyone, though.

Hammie was distracted. In fact, it appeared that her mind was traveling somewhere if they would base it from her expression which made her appear to be at a loss.

There was a reason for that. And Hammie knew the others were starting to get worried for her. But no way in hell she was going to mention anything.

It was still a miracle as to how she was able to listen and absorb all the information that the Rebellion commander was mentioning with her mind in near complete haywire. The discussion continued until it was time to choose the five-person line up to do the mission. Hammie's Kyutama was already inside the Kyullette and she couldn't help feeling nervous as the commander started turning it.

Wait a minute! Why did she have to feel that way? There was no reason for that to happen.

Even so, she couldn't remain calm as she waited in bated breath for the commander to stop turning the Kyullette and finally reveal the line-up. Moments later, the Kyullette chose the five Kyurangers to do the mission. Red, orange, silver, yellow, and sky blue colored Kyutamas were chosen. Hammie was disappointed, she felt weird when she sighed feeling… relieved?

Okay… this was seriously getting frustrating for her.

The only thing she had to blame for that was… what happened last night.

With that in mind, she found herself looking at the Sasori Kyutama then to its owner Stinger who finally took it.

Stinger must have felt her staring at him, that was why she was startled when he turned his serious face to her. She even blinked a few times because of that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Stinger asked with a frown.

At the moment, she couldn't discern if he did so sternly or annoyed. But it didn't faze her.

In fact, she even smiled, but it didn't even reach her eyes. "Nothing," she simply replied. She turned away and her smile soon faded, replaced with a worried look on her face. _Or should I tell him?_

But what could have made her act this way?

It was the question that everyone in that ship wanted to find answer. Something was definitely wrong.

Even Stinger thought of it, making him stare at Hammie for a few moments trying to figure out what was going on with her. She was just looking away. But even from there, he could tell that something was worrying her. No smile could ever hide that.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a heavy sigh escaped Hammie's lips as she was watching the battle sequence with the other Kyurangers who remained in the Orion from the monitor that Raptor projected. But even though she tried hard, she couldn't concentrate on the battle itself as her mind was obviously traveling somewhere else.

"Hammie, are you alright?" Raptor called out, which almost immediately snapped the said girl out of her musings.

She even blinked for a few times before the question finally registered in her mind. She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

From Hammie's tone, it appeared that she didn't want to talk about what was troubling her. At least, that was what Raptor was thinking. But she couldn't possibly leave it like that, right? Hammie was her friend.

On the other hand, the battle on one sector of the planet was underway. Lucky, Stinger, Naga, Spada, and Kotaro were dealing with the giant Daikan of that sector and even the Moraimarz Robot using Kyuren-Oh. But unknown to the rest, as it was ongoing, Stinger's mind was still on the Orion where the female ninja was currently at.

The stare she gave him was still bugging his mind up to that moment. He figured that there was seriously something wrong with her. Hammie wasn't normally like that, that was why he was thinking about it.

"Stinger, are you alright? You seem to be spacing out," Lucky noticed when they finally defeated their targets.

The said scorpion guy only nodded and said "Nothing". But it appeared that he wasn't fooling anyone in that team.

Meanwhile, Hammie decided to head out to her room after watching that battle. Thankfully, no one tried to stop her even though it was really obvious that they were starting to worry. She closed the door of her room and leaned her back on it.

She couldn't understand why she was affected by that dream. Of course, she knew that it was just a dream. There was a small chance that it would come true. But if Hammie had to consider the current situation in which Stinger was a part of Kyuranger and a member of the Rebellion, that small chance could increase in more ways than one. Maybe not that fast, but it would still increase.

And that was what Hammie was fearing to happen.

Yes, the dream was about Stinger… and in that dream, he died.

 _Hammie was sitting while waiting for the others to arrive from the mission that Shou Ronpo gave to the team. One of the five people chosen to be a part of the line-up was Stinger. She was feeling nervous since the battle wasn't projected on the monitor, which confused her. Even the rest of the team who were in standby were uneasy about that, as well._

 _Why did that happen?_

 _From the window of the Orion, Hammie could see the Voyagers arriving and slowly entering their respective hatches. But even from there, she noticed something strange about a particular Kyu Voyager._

 _The damage on the Sasori Voyager was more than what she expected. All of a sudden, she felt something akin to fear at the sight. Especially when she saw that chains seemed to be pulling it, as if no one was driving it._

 _She immediately left the main deck and as fast as she could, reached the hatch where the Sasori Voyager was. She saw Spada and Lucky already standing below it, specifically where the cockpit was. Champ was already inside of it._

 _Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the robot carrying someone who appeared to be sleeping. But who was she kidding? Stinger… He couldn't be, right?_

 _Lucky and Spada seemed to have finally noticed Hammie's presence, judging from the way they appeared to be startled and turned to her direction._

 _She dragged herself towards the two Kyurangers now eyeing her with such sorrow in their eyes now that they saw her._

" _What happened down there? Why is the Sasori Voyager like this? What happened to… Stinger?" It was a surprise that she still managed to ask those questions despite the mixed emotions now swirling in her chest._

 _Spada looked away while Lucky heaved a heavy—-and also a ragged—-sigh._

" _Hey… Why aren't you answering my question?" she asked again, desperation was starting to build up in her._

" _Stinger… used the Sasori Voyager to protect us, me and Spada…" Lucky answered after a long while of contemplating silence. "That's why his Voyager took the greatest damage. And…"_

 _But Hammie shook her head emphatically, most likely showing her denial. Her tears, before she could even stop it, already began to fall one by one—-fast. "Tell me… that's not true," she uttered in desperation. "Please tell me it's not true… He can't be dead!"_

 _And yet the proof already appeared in her line of sight when she saw Champ carrying Stinger's bloodied body. Aside from the tears now falling nonstop because of that sight, she screamed Stinger's name in pain and disbelief…_


	3. Chapter 3

Another mission was laid down in front of the Kyurangers after several days. Though things had been a little peaceful than before, Hammie felt entirely different. That was why she was still struggling as to how she would be able to maintain her calm during the whole event.

This time, Hammie tried her best to concentrate on listening to the commander as he explained what the Kyurangers' mission would be for that day. She was aware that the others were staring at her with concern as it was happening. But she just smiled at them and resumed to listening to Shou Ronpo. It was enough to calm her down somehow.

It didn't last long, though. Especially when she was quite aware that a certain scorpion guy was looking at her. Or better said, studying her. She wanted to squirm under his scrutinizing gaze (even though it wasn't something bad), but she chose to ignore Stinger for the time being.

Moments later, it was time for the Kyulette to choose the five Kyurangers as part of the line-up for that particular mission. Minus the Sasori Kyutama since Stinger was tasked on doing a different mission, all others were in that Kyulette.

Hammie sighed upon seeing that her Kyutama wasn't chosen-again-for that mission. But it wasn't one that she would call a disappointed sigh. Yet it also wasn't a relieved one. She couldn't pinpoint it at the moment about her own feelings about the matter. And it was enough to truly frustrate her.

She could only worry about the matter later, however, as the chosen Kyurangers to do the mission were about to head out. She tried her best to smile as Lucky, Kotaro, Balance, Naga, and Champ left the Orion's bridge.

But Hammie noticed something weird about the way Lucky looked at her as he was about to leave. She couldn't help frowning because of that.

"Hammie, we'll come back safe. Alright? So don't worry about anything."

Now that made her lose her smile and froze her for a few moments because of mild shock. What does Lucky mean by that?

Though before she could think of a retort for that, Lucky already left along with the others to do their mission. Not long after, it was Stinger's turn to head out to his own mission. And yet Hammie's mind still had a hard time recovering from what Lucky had just said to her.

Why does she had the weirdest feeling that Lucky somehow knew what troubled her for several days now?

"I'm heading out. Take care of yourself."

It was then that Hammie finally woke up from her reverie. How was it that Stinger's voice always had that effect on her? Yes, she was startled. But more than that, her heart won't stop pounding just knowing that he was near.

That he was... alive.

"I should be the one telling that to you." But soon after saying that, Hammie couldn't help reprimanding herself for suddenly saying something to Stinger in a sarcastic tone.

 _Can I still stop him?_ She couldn't help thinking. But soon after, she just shrugged that thought off of her head and properly faced Stinger.

He still had that nonchalant look on his face. But his eyes spoke of something else.

There was an underlying worry as he stared at her, making her heart beat fast once again.

"You should be the one who have to take care. Your mission isn't going to be easy," Hammie finally managed to say after moments of contemplating.

Stinger didn't say anything, though. It stung her, but she chose to keep thst feeling to herself.

And thenㅡ

"I will. So you don't have to worry. Just stay here and wait for me to come back." With that, Stinger left in a hurry.

But Hammie just gained a second mild shock for the day because of that.


End file.
